The four seasons of love
by tsuunami
Summary: [terminée]Quatre one shots tout innocents sur des couples différents par chapitres et saisons. 1er chap : InoShika 2eme Chap : SasuSaku, 3eme chap NaruHina et 4eme chap : TentenKiba
1. Hiver : Shikamaru et Ino

Auteur : Tsunami 

Genre : Romance, mais pas de baiser ! C'est vachement innocent quoi.

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto m'appartiennent pas, mais, les phrase en italique sont de mon inventions ! 

Salut à touuuuuuuuuuus ! Après de longs jours d'absences, me revoici, me revoilà ! niahahahaha. Alors, voici un petit one shot, suivit normalement de trois autres. Le premier est pour l'hiver, sur Shikamaru et Ino. Ensuite, le deuxième sera pour l'automne, avec Sasuke et Sakura. Le troisième pour l'été avec Naruto et Hinata, et le dernier au printemps avec Kiba et Tenten ! Bon, ben, bonne lecture !

Hiver : Ino et Shikamaru

_Il faisait froid aujourd'hui…_

Ino attacha ses cheveux couleur du soleil en un petit chignon, puis enfila son long manteau blanc et entoura son cou d'une écharpe de miel.

La jeune fille se regarda dans son miroir, et sourit. La phrase que Sakura avait dîtes un peu plus tôt lui revient en mémoire, et son sourire s'élargit.

Oui, elle était amoureuse. Oui, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle était plus belle et semblait rayonnante.

Ino enfila ses gants, puis dévala les escaliers avant de sortir dehors, stoppant net lorsque ses pieds foulèrent l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait les chemins sablonneux de Konoha.

_Il neigeait aujourd'hui…_

La kunoïchi se mit en marche, toujours aussi souriante. C'était un beau jour. Sa saison préférée. Et elle allait voir celui qu'elle aimait. Oui, c'était un très beau jour.

La blondinette s'arrêta devant un stand de marron grillé.

Peut être que ça lui ferait plaisir ? Mais la jeune fille doutait que son amoureux puisse afficher une mine joyeuse, lui qui avait tout le temps une expression butée et boudeuse. Mais qu'importe. Elle l'aimait comme ça. Et c'était tout.

Ino s'approcha du stand et le vendeur lui fit un grand sourire.

-Hé ma ptite demoiselle, un sachet de marron griller pour votre Jules ?

Il lui tendit des marrons et elle, de l'argent en riant.

-Oui, on peut dire sa comme ça.

Ino continua sa route.

Elle semblait tellement différente aujourd'hui…elle n'avait plus la tête à se disputer avec Sakura. D'ailleurs, Sasuke ne l'intéressait plus. Ca n'avait été qu'un petit béguin d'adolescente. Maintenant…elle avait seize ans. Finis les petits chichis, finis les séances de mattage avec Tenten, Sakura, et Hinata. Enfin, la jeune Hyuga était plutôt obliger de venir. Mais on ne perdait pas les vieilles habitudes. Quelques cochon ! et mocheté ! détendait et faisait rire plutôt qu'autre chose maintenant.

_Mais quand je t'ai vus…_

Ino pénétra dans la forêt qui bordait Konoha, puis se dirigea vers une clairière, sûre du chemin. Depuis le temps qu'elle venait ici, cela se comprenait.

Et quand elle arriva dans la clairière, elle le vit. Le garçon qu'elle aimait. L'homme, maintenant. Son éternel plumeau d'ébène sur la tête, son air buté de toujours, plonger dans un livre, assis sur une souche de bois, portant son uniforme de jounin.

-Shika , salua Ino en s'approchant de lui.

Il leva la tête de son bouquin et la reconnus.

-Oh, Ino…

Elle lui tendit le sachet de marrons encore chaud, et il l'ouvrit en lâchant un minuscule sourire, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à coter de lui.

-Arigatô…, remercia le brun en enfournant un petit marron dans sa bouche.

Elle le regarda manger avec tendresse, puis Shikamaru cligna des yeux.

-Oh fait, Ino…pourquoi ici ?

-Oh…pas de raisons.

_Plus de neige, plus de froideur._

-Ah… ?

-Ca te dérange , demanda la jeune fille.

Shikamaru sourit et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille qui rosit légèrement.

-Pas du tout….

Elle plongea ses prunelles turquoises dans les yeux de son amoureux qui finit.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Ino hocha doucement de la tête, puis posa sa tête blonde sur l'épaules musclées du brun qui rougit.

-Oy ! Iiiiino , protesta t-il.

Elle mit son index devant ses lèvres.

-Chut…, murmura t-elle doucement.

Shikamaru soupira, mais néanmoins, enlaça Ino, rangeant son livre dans sa poche et posant le sachet de marrons sur la neige.

_Juste……de la douceur._

Yaha ! C'est finis ! Oui, je sais, c'est court. C'est pour ça que je savais pas si je devais le mettre sur ffnet ou pas…, mais bon. Les chapitres suivants devront être un peu plus longs je pense. En tout cas, vous en pensez quoi ? Ils sont pas trop OOC j'espère Ino et Shika… Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut et … reviews s'il vous plait ?


	2. Automne : Sasuke et Sakura

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, mini OOC de Sasuke, et pis tout innocent comme d'habitude quoi !

Couple : Sasuke et Sakura. Pardon pour les fans du Sasuke Naruto ! En parlant de ça, faite un petit tour sur mon profil s'il vous plait, tout à la fin !

Disclamers : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne possède que les phrases en italiques ! Ah…si c'est pas malheureux.

* * *

Hotchpotch : Ah voué, tu fais des rêves prémonitoires alors ? p Nan, sans rigoler, merci de ton compliment et j'espère que la suite de plaira autant ! 

Mahiro : Bah, ne t'en fais pas pour OOC, moi aussi je savais pas la première fois que j'ai connus. En fait, ça veux dire que le personnage dont il est question n'a pas son caractère habituel par rapport à la série. Genre, si Shino serait OOC, et ben il serait bavard et tout. Enfin, voilà quoi ! J'espère que t'a compris. Ensuite ben, j'espère que t'as raison en disant que mes one shot s'annoncent bien !

Bulma44 : Ah, je suis désolée mais comme je le disais plus haut, ce n'est pas du NaruSasu ! Désolée ! . En fait, j'ai déjà essayer d'écrire du NaruSasu, mais je trouve ça hyper compliquer et j'y arrive pas ! . Fais chi…mais bon. Espérons que le SasuSaku va quand même te plaire ! Sinan, pour le Shino Sasuke….héhéhéhé…ça m'est passer par la tête à un moment mais…faut que j'y réfléchisse quoi. Muahahaha ! Bref, merci pour ton compliment !

Sae : Lol, mdr ton pti dialogue ! Bref, contente que c'a t'es plut et que tu es trouver ça mignon !

Darkshadow999 : Ah, voui, c'est vrai que les chapitres sont court ! Faudrait que je fasse une fic avec des chapitre plus longs mais que c'est duuuuuuuureuh ! . Bref, les trois autres one shot de cette fics seront 100 pour 100 hétéro , une grande première chez moi qu'écrit que du yaoi d'habitude. Donc, désolée ! Merci pour tes compliments !

* * *

Automne : Sasuke et Sakura

* * *

_Le ciel est gris dehors…_

Sasuke soupira, assis sur la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre.

Il contempla le jardin de la propriété Uchiha avec ennuis et lassitude.

Trop…grand.

Trop…silencieux.

Trop….sombre.

D'un coter, ça pourrait lui correspondre. Lui, Sasuke Uchiha, le taciturne, le ténébreux, le sombre. Sauf peut être niveau taille, pensa t-il, une légère moue apparaissant sur les trais de son visage.

Il regarda à nouveau sa demeure. C'est vrai que c'était silencieux. Pas de Naruto en vue sur qui taper quand il parlait trop, ou se chamaillait avec lui. Pas de Sakura à supporter…enfin.

Ses coéquipiers lui manquaient quand il était seul chez lui.

Sasuke sauta souplement sur son balcon et pénétra dans sa chambre en bazard.

Puis, il enfila son manteau et entreprit de rechercher son écharpe dans le tas de vêtements jetés n'importe comment dans l'armoire, avant de la nouer à son cou.

Enfin, il sortit de chez lui, sans prendre la peine de fermer.

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'on le vole ? Rien. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Ca aurait peut être été une occasion d'avoir un petit appartement rien qu'à lui. Petit, et pas sombre.

_Les feuilles rousses tombaient des arbres à moitié dénudés…_

Il se mit à traînasser dehors, sans but précis, ne faisant qu'un bruit à moitié inaudible en écrasant les feuilles orangées sur le sol, comme on le lui avait enseigné en temps que shinobi.

Quand une voix le tira de ses réflexions.

-Oh ! Sasuke-kun !

Il leva lentement sa tête et croisa un regard vert clair.

-Hn…

Sakura s'approcha de lui, toujours habillée de sa nouvelle jupe et de ses botes noires malgré le temps plutôt frais.

-Comment tu vas Sasuke-kun !

Le Uchiha haussa ses épaules et s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin quand Sakura attrapa son bras.

-Attents Sasuke-kun ! Je…Je peux t'accompagner , demanda la jeune fille en resserrant sa longue veste autour de son corps.

-Hn…

Sasuke se remit à marcher, suivit d'une Sakura qui commença à parler pour deux, racontant les potins de Konoha, le nouveau couple qui s'était former l'hiver dernier, en l'occurrence, Ino et Shikamaru, et pleine d'autres choses toutes aussi futiles les unes que les autres.

Sasuke commença à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir accepter qu'elle l'accompagne, quand il se souvint de sa maison. De son manoir plutôt.

Non. Vraiment, non. Sakura était comme ça, et c'était tout. Même bavarde, même chiante, tout le monde l'aimait. Tout le monde l'aimait comme elle était. Il l'aimait comme elle était.

Sasuke glissa timidement sa main dans celle de Sakura avec douceur, et un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres rosées de Sakura qui continua tout de même de parler, sa peau pâle devenant légèrement un peu plus colorée de rose.

_Mais quand je suis dans tes bras…_

-Sasuke-kun ? Tu veux une glace , demanda Sakura en apercevant une petite roulotte où attendait un vendeur.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Une glace par ce temps…, marmonna t-il, perplexe.

Sakura se mit à rire et l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'échoppe.

-Monsieur ? Une glace à la fraise pour moi s'il vous plait !

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke, un grand sourire au lèvre.

-Qu'est ce que tu prends Sasuke-kun ?

-Euh…chocolat…, grommela t-il, en détournant son regard, gêné.

Le vendeur acquiesça et tendit deux cornets à Sakura qui paya avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs routes.

-Tiens, Sasuke-kun !

Il hocha la tête pour la remercier et attrapa sa propre glace, puis ils marchèrent tout deux en silence, Sasuke reprenant possession de la main de Sakura.

_Plus de feuilles, plus de froideur._

-Ah, Sasuke-kun , commença Sakura en se tournant vers lui.

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'il attrapa son visage à deux mains et l'attira vers lui avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Sasuke détourna son regard sur le sol, rougissant légèrement, puis reprit la main de Sakura avant de dire.

-Arigatô, Sakura-chan.

La kunoîchi le regarda, puis sourit. Oui, Sasuke était quelqu'un de maladroit et de timide sous sa carapace de ténébreux. Et oui, c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait.

_Juste…de la douceur._

_

* * *

_

Tsoin tsoiiiiiiiiiiin ! Finis deuxième one shot, thankees pour toutes vos reviews, m'a fait très plaisir ! Oh, je sais, c'est tout cour comme one shot, mais bon. Je voulais essayer de faire des one shot tout innocent…donc, voilà ce que sa ma donner…


	3. Ete : Naruto et Hinata

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance à fond, innocent.

Couple : Naruto/Hinata !

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto sont pas à moi, juste les phrases en italiques !

Salut à touuuuuuuus ! Zallez bien ? Alors, voici voilà le troisième one shot de the four seasons of the love ! Ce sera l'avant dernier de la petite fic, et puis, espérons que ça vous plaira toujours autant ! Et un gros merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'envoyez !

PS : FFnet veux pas me mettre de tirets, donc à la place je met les guillemets

* * *

Athenais : Vi, c'est clair qu'y a pas d'action là dedans lol ! Mais bon. Comme voulais un truc méga innocent, j'ai pensé que fallait ptète pas d'embrassades…quoi que…bref ! Contente que ça t'ais quand même plut ! 

Ln.lfz : Hillow ! Ah, pour ma rapidité, c'est exceptionnel ! T'inquiète pas, tu reste toujours Super Fiction-gril ! Niahahaha ! Bref, ce chapitre sera en été pour Naru/Hina ! Et pis, thankees pour tes compliments !

Sae : Ah, je sais po si j'ai un don…ptète ? Niahahaha, voilà la suite !

Casy-Chan : Contente que t'aime bien ! Et merci pour ta review !

Shiki no Kagami : Ah ! Mais…t'es…un…PERVERS ! Naon, je déconne, t'inquiètes, contente que ça te plaise, et merci pour tes compliments !

Kakaru999 : Tu trouves qu'ils ont le même caractères ? C'est cool ça ! Pour une fois que je vais pas du OOC mdr ! Alors, pour le Kiba/Tenten…hmm, je sais pas si je vais mettre longtemps à l'écrire…mais bref, j'espère que ça va autant te plaire que les autres one shot !

Renia : Voici la suite ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Mahiro : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, voilà la suite !

* * *

Eté : Naruto et Hinata

* * *

_Il faisait beau aujourd'hui…_

Hinata se regarda dans son miroir.

Manteau ou pas manteau ?

Elle enleva sa veste de ninja, dévoilant son haut noir et regarda son reflet sous toutes les coutures avant de soupirer.

Non. Décidément, non. Ce n'était pas son style de s'habiller pour plaire à quelqu'un.

Mais bon. Naruto l'invitait à manger quand même…

SON Naruto.

La jeune Hyuga décida d'y aller sans son gros manteau. Après tout, il faisait chaud. Pas la peine de se cacher sous ce gros truc.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, puis de la demeure principale, et enfin de la propriété de son clan.

"Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir" , se demanda t-elle en se tenant les mains derrière son dos, regardant le ciel azur.

_Le soleil était si brillant dans le ciel…_

"Ah ! Hinata-chan ! Assieds-toi ", s'exclama Naruto en agitant ses bras quand il aperçut son amie.

"Oh…haï, Naruto-kun."

La jeune fille prit place sur un tabouret à coter de lui, évitant de croiser le regard du blondinet, joignant ses deux index.

"Un bol de Ramen pour Hinata-chan s'il vous plait ", commanda Naruto avec un grand sourire, agitant ses baguettes au-dessus de son bol gigantesque.

Le vendeur sourit et en tendit un à la Hyuga.

"A…Arigatô…", remercia t-elle doucement en prenant ses baguettes.

Naruto vida son bol d'un trait en papotant, Hinata se contentant de quelques hochements de tête à chaque phrase. Puis, le blondinet paya les trois bols ramen et pria à la jeune file de le suivre.

_Mais quand je suis dans tes bras…_

"Oh…ce…c'est…", bégaya Hinata en reconnaissant la petite clairière.

"Ouep ! C'est ici que je t'ai vus, avant le tournoi contre Neji", approuva Naruto en se dirigeant vers les trois rondins de bois piquer au sol.

Il plongea ses prunelles azures dans les yeux immaculée d'Hinata qui rougit et reprit son tique de joindre ses deux index.

"Hinata-chan…tu te rappelle ce que j'ai dit ?"

"..h…hai…", répondit la jeune fille en rougissant de plus belle.

Naruto sourit et s'approcha d'elle légèrement.

"Que j'aimais bien les filles comme toi ! Haha ! Mais bon. Y en a pas beaucoup des comme toi, Hinata-chan…"

Elle releva sa tête, surprise.

"Ah..Naruto-kun ?"

"Ouais…y en a pas deux comme toi, Hinata-chan…parce que toi…ashiteru !"

_Le soleil semblait resplendissant…_

"C'est vrai ? C'est la vérité Naruto-kun !"

Le blond se gratta la tête en riant nerveusement.

"Ben…ouais… !"

"Arigatô Naruto-kun ", fit la kunoïchi en se jetant à son cou.

"Oh ! Oh oh YaaAaAaAa"

Naruto tomba à la renverse, et Hinata le regarda en souriant, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Hahaha ! Go haha, gomen ha, naruto-kun ", bafouilla t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Naruto cligna des yeux, la dévisagea, puis lui fit un grand sourire.

C'était certain. Il n'y en avait pas deux comme elle.

_Et, plein de douceur…_

* * *

Yaaaa ! Enfin finis ! Etooo, gomen de pas l'avoir publier plus tôt, mais j'ai trouvé un jeux sur le net alors…oui oui, je sais ça excuse rien ! Gomen gomen ! 


	4. Printemps : Kiba et Tenten

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance à fond, mimi et innocent, one shot !

Couple : Tenten/Kiba

Disclamers : les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, juste les phrases en italiques !

Bon, désolée d'être en retard encore une fois ! Voici le dernier one shot de cette petite fic, c'était le plus dur à écrire… T.T Surtout que j'écoutais une chanson de Hunter x Hunter avec la voix de Kirua…bon sang qu'elle voix ! Elle est trop styler…euh enfin bref, chu pas la pour parler de ma vie ahem ! Donc, bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

* * *

Calliope la muse : Lol, trop marrant le ptit dialogue ! Voici donc le printemps, mais ce n'est pas un Tenten/Neji, c'est un Tenten/Kiba…bah, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! 

Kyonkyon chan : Euh, je te réponds ici okay ? Ben, contente que ça te plaise lol !

Renia : Lol, merci de me pardonner lol ! Merci pour tes compliments et puis, voici la suite pour toi ! C'est le dernier one shot !

Mahiro : Lol, voici le dernier chapitre, j'attends ta plus grosse review lol ! Mais t'es pas obligé(e) de faire une page hein ? Du moment que ça te plait, c'est l'essentiel !

Sae : Ouf ! Enfin des persos qui sont pas OOC lol ! C'est un exploit, moi qui fait que ça habituellement ! Enfin, contente que ça te plaise, et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

Ln.lfz : Voici le Kiba/Tenten, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et puis j'espère qu'il va autant te plaire que les autres one-shot ! Et pour ton surnom lol, façons de parler mais bon ! ptdr !

Hotchpotch : Gomen gomen pour le jeux ! C'est vrai que le naruto hinata est moins bon, moi aussi j'ai pensé ça en relisant, mais bon ! Il faut que je me rattrape pour d'autre fic lol ! Encore Gomen d'avoir été en retard, et pis voici le dernier chapitre !

Cassy-Chan : Euh, c'était Ragnarok Online, il est trop bien ce jeux lol…euh, pas faire de pub oui oui. Enfin bref, voici le dernier one shot !

Julie : Ben, donc, vi j'ai fait d'autre fic mais elles sont toutes yaoi…v.v Herrrm, tu peux y faire un tour quand même si tu veux, clique sur mon pseudo d'auteur ! Ben sinon, contente que ça ta plut !

* * *

Printemps : Kiba et Tenten

* * *

_Il faisait bon aujourd'hui…_

Tenten releva ses mèches brunes en ses deux habituels macarons, puis attrapa un petit sachet posé sur son bureau avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel azurés, respirant à fond le parfum des fleurs écloses du Printemps. C'était sa saison préférée. Mais pour son petit ami, ça devait plutôt être une saison détestable et en même temps plutôt très…agréable.

Elle pouffa de rire. Oui, son petit ami était un vrai phénomène. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il autant ressembler à son animal de compagnie ?

Tenten se remit à rire et se mit en marche vers le parc où elle avait l'habitude de le retrouver, en train de s'amuser avec son petit chien.

_Les pétales de cerisiers tombaient lentement sur le sol…_

"Tenten-chaaaaaaaan" , appela Kiba en faisant des grand signes, accompagné d'un aboiement.

"Ohayo Kiba-kun ", salua Tenten en s'approchant de lui, se laissant entourer par des bras protecteur et savourant le baiser que lui donnait son petit ami.

Un autre aboiement aux airs étranglements réprobateurs les ramenèrent à la réalité, et Tenten se mit à rire.

"Tiens Akamaru ", fit-elle en lui tendant le sachet.

Aussitôt, le petit chien se mit à sautiller partout, tout content, et fourra son nez à l'intérieur pour engloutir le contenue du sachet.

"Comment vas-tu ma Tenten-chan" , demanda Kiba avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

La kunoïchi sourit avec mesquinerie.

"Qu'est ce qui te prends de me parler sur ce ton Kiba-kun ?"

"Mais riiiiiiien du tout" , se défendit Kiba avec un sourire qui le trahissait.

Tenten se serra contre lui et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le banc du parc, heureusement vide.

Elle gloussa quand Kiba l'enlaça à nouveau pour l'embrasser avec passion.

"Ben dis donc ", s'exclama Tenten quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leurs souffle.

"C'est le printemps, c'est pas ma faute…", gémit l'adolescent en quémandant un autre baiser.

_Mais quand je suis dans tes bras…_

Mon petit ami est un pervers…

Telle était la phrase que pensait avec amusement Tenten, allongée sur le lit du dit « pervers », sa chevelure détachée après leurs…ahem, ébats amoureux.

Kiba se mit à grogner dans son sommeil, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumé, le pull noirs qu'il portait une heure auparavant jeté en boule à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Tenten attrapa un large tee shirt appartenant à Kiba et le vêtit avant de se lever doucement et de s'assoire sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

_Les pétales si lentes deviennent tourbillons d'amour…_

Elle pensait à un peu de tout. Konoha, ses amis…Ino et Shikamaru, Sasuke et Sakura, Naruto et Hinata…et maintenant…Kiba. Son petit ami. Son homme. Celui qu'elle aimait.

"Tenten-chan ", appela l'adolescent, rouler en bouler dans les draps.

La kunoïchi se tourna vers lui et sourit.

"Je suis là Kiba-kun…"

Elle se leva, s'étira, puis s'approcha de lui avant de se pencher à son oreille et de murmurer.

"Je t'aime Kiba-kun…"

L'adolescent n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Moi aussi, je t'aime…

_En entourant de douceur…_

* * *

Hermmm….ce one shot…il est…pas très très bon…T.T Gomen gomen ! ( et elle sourit en plus…bref ) Ce dernier one shot clôt cette mini fic, merci à tous pour vos encouragements, et merci aussi de l'avoir lu…encore gomen pour mon retard, je ne suis jamais ponctuelle….v.v Enfin, salut à tous ! Euh, dernière chose, pour ceux qu'auraient pas compris le comportement de Kiba sur le Printemps, en faite pour les chiens le printemps est la saisons des amours. Et pour moi sa veux dire qu'ils sont en chaleur hin hin hin ! 


End file.
